


贋作　The smiles that win, the tints that glow

by MAI_SEN



Series: 贋作 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: グレアムとレクターが贋作事件に関わります。背景や人間関係は原作「レッド・ドラゴン」「ハンニバル」に依拠しています。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 贋作 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532246





	贋作　The smiles that win, the tints that glow

**Author's Note:**

> 冒頭の一文は、バイロンの「She Walks In Beauty」を読んだ感想みたいなものです。訳ではありません。

「かの人の微笑みは輝く頬に燃え立つ赤」

意識を取り戻したグレアムは大型客船の船上にあった。体調不良の上に水を浴びたのが決定打となり、グレアムは感冒に罹患する。危うく肺炎になりかけた。  
夜の帳が下りた船尾は静寂に包まれている。人の気配はなかった。グレアムはコートの懐から紙袋を取りだす。袋の中からベレッタを抜き、黒い水面に投げた。犯行に使用された拳銃である。続いてＰＰＫ、最後にプラチナの結婚指輪が現れた。  
グレアムは、この二つを眺めて何も感じない自分に呆れる。はるか彼方にあるアメリカに二人は本当にいたのだろうかと心許なかった。すべてが想像上の出来事のようにさえ思える。  
波を受けて船に上がってきた水飛沫にグレアムは気を取られた。手から拳銃と指輪が滑り落ち、波間がそれを飲み込む。この黒い水に自分を受け入れてくれる余地はあるだろうか。思わず、身を乗り出したグレアムは肩を強く掴まれた。グレアムは顔を上げなくとも、それが誰かわかっている。  
「ウィル。部屋に戻ろう」  
グレアムの名前を呼ぶ人間は、今やレクターだけだ。

客室を眺めたレクターは、うんざりしていた。室内装飾を行ったデザイナーは先日、宿泊したホテルと同一人物である。「シンプル」がテーマらしいのであるが、今回は打って変わって真黒だ。  
レクターは、このデザイナーについて詳細を知る必要を感じ始めている。しかし、バスルームから出てきたグレアムの黒いバスローブだけは悪くはなかった。  
ベッドの端に腰かけ、いい加減に髪を擦ったグレアムはバスタオルを脇に置く。ペットボトルの栓を捻り、水を口にした。  
「ちゃんと拭かないと、また風邪を引く」  
小言混じりにレクターは驚くほど丁寧に髪を拭いてくれる。その様子を呆然と眺めていたグレアムは呟いた。  
「どうして何もしないんだ？」  
レクターの手が止まる。  
「具合は大丈夫かな？」  
「あなたは医者だろ？」  
グレアムはレクターの言葉に吹き出した。  
「だが、今、口付けたら我慢はしない」  
脅す調子のレクターにグレアムは笑いが収まらず、ベッドの上に倒れる。手に持っていたペットボトルの水がこぼれかけた。  
「あなたみたいに不実な人は見たことがない。ぼくには、もう友人も家庭も仕事もない。生まれた国からも遠く離れて何もかもなくした。それなのに、ぼくを引き受けないつもりなのか？ 本当に」  
レクターはグレアムからペットボトルを取り上げ、床の上に置く。  
「私の「マリア」」  
レクターの瞳を過る金色の光沢にグレアムは眩暈がした。気分が沈み込んでいたせいで、とんでもない事態を招いたと感じる。近付いてくるレクターから距離を置こうと足搔いたが、体は少しも動かなかった。  
唇が触れた瞬間の痺れるような心地良さを味わいながら、二人は互いの衣服を剥ぎとる。ベッドから落ちてきたバスローブの重みでペットボトルが倒れた。黒い床に水はあふれて広がっていく。だが、水がワインに変わる気配は、まだなかった。

朝食のテーブルを前にグレアムは後悔していた。否、セックス自体は二年近く寡婦状態だったにしては上出来の部類である。問題は他にあった。昨夜の一件で人肌の快さを思い出てしまい、もうそれなしには眠れないのではないかという懸念である。  
グレアムが頼めばレクターは応じるだろうが、彼の人格障害を鑑みて、あまり得策ではなかった。通常、配偶者がいない男は、それほど興味のない相手であっても性行為を申し込まれれば斥けない。しかし、人格障害により殺人衝動に至っているような人間は、このセオリーに当てはまらないのだ。  
彼らの殺人、または、執着している嗜好の範疇を外れた事柄に対する冷淡さは筆舌に尽くし難い。行きずりの相手と性行為を楽しむという発想がなかった。また、潔癖な傾向が強く、性行為を厭う場合も多い。性的興奮を伴っていなければ、セックスという行為は滑稽だからだ。  
そういう相手とグレアムは人類の持ち得る最も親密なコミュニケーションを交わしたのである。レクターが早晩、グレアムから興味を失うのは明白だ。だが、悪い話ばかりでもない。グレアムは円満にアメリカへ戻れるかも知れないのだ。レクターの手にかかって殺されなければだが。  
いずれにしてもグレアムは海中に投じた結婚指輪を惜しんでいた。  
「ウィル。食欲がない？」  
目前のレクターの存在を失念していたグレアムは瞬きする。  
「ごめん、そうみたいだ。少し歩いてくる」  
グレアムは席を立った。  
「昼に戻らないかもしれないけど心配しないで。考え事をしたいから」  
上着を羽織ったグレアムのためにレクターはドアを開ける。  
「夕食はどうする？」  
聞かれてグレアムは、傍に立っているレクターから顔を逸らした。  
「食べないと駄目？」  
「駄目だ」  
グレアムの口からため息を洩れる。  
「わかった。夕食の時間には戻る」  
腰を引き寄せられたグレアムは口に温かくて柔らかいものを押しつけられた。レクターの唇である。なんて気持ちが良いのだろうか。グレアムは足元が覚束なくなった。  
「気をつけて」  
グレアムの頬をレクターは名残惜しそうに撫でる。しかし、諦めたようにドアを閉めた。

客室を出たグレアムは安堵した。ピーター・オグデンの言っていた「支配」という言葉は少なからず当たっているのだろう。季節は夏を過ぎ、秋に入ろうとしていた。海原のただ中には森も川も、城もない。気候の変化と空と海の色だけが季節を探る縁だ。  
グレアムは医療施設に向かう。とにかく眠らなければならなかった。  
診察する医師がどんな人間だろうとグレアムは目的の処方箋を手に入れられる。医師が望む言葉を与えればいいだけだからだ。グレアムが、それを実行しなかったのは一重に職業倫理を重んじていたからに過ぎない。緊急事態に際して遠慮はなかった。  
老齢の医師の同情を惹いたグレアムは船上にある薬品の中では最も強い睡眠導入剤を手に入れる。  
グレアムの気分は幾分、上向いた。舷を歩いていたグレアムは港が近づいてくるのを認め、衝撃を受ける。頭を殴られたような吐き気に襲われた。この船は今まで何度、寄港したのだろうか。その時、自分は何をしていたのか。レクターから逃げ出す機会は、いくらでもあったのだと今更ながら気が付いた。それなのに彼の行動に追従し、疑問さえ持たないでいたのである。だが、それでも、わずかに弁解の余地はあった。グレアムは人生の中で、これほど他人から甘やかされたことはない。子供の時でさえ、両親の不和の種になりがちだったグレアムは、いつも一人だった。  
考えてみれば、洋上というのも一種の隔離施設として機能していたのではないか。あらゆる人間関係から引き離されたグレアムにはレクターしか存在しなかった。感情や欲求をぶつける相手は彼だけなのだから昨夜のような事態に陥るのは必然である。  
レクターはグレアムに自分の前には彼しかいないと信じさせた。明らかな虚偽である。  
「大丈夫ですか？」  
声をかけられ、グレアムは顔を上げかけた。だが、男の右腕が視界に入る。右腕は、だらりと身体の横に垂れていた。  
「会いたかったぜ。別嬪さん」  
グレアムは銃の台尻でこめかみを殴られ、意識を失う。倒れかけたグレアムの身体を腕に抱いて男は、その場を後にした。

新聞の紙面を見るともなしにめくっていたレクターは考えに沈んだ。  
グレアムは肉体的には快楽を拒まない。これは、昨夜の性行為の結果として明らかだ。しかし、少しでも彼の心情に分け入ろうとすると嫌がる。  
今回は双方が満足を得たはずのセックスの後にレクターを完全に締め出した。これには、まったく面喰うしかない。もちろん性行為の最中に快楽を装う場合はあるが、レクターには相手の発情を嗅ぎ取るほど鋭い嗅覚が備わっていた。あれほど接近した状況であれば、絶対に間違わないと断言できる。にも拘らず、グレアムの行動は拒否だ。事実関係をたどってみても明白だが、誘惑してきたのはグレアムなのである。  
ベッドの上で人間は多かれ少なかれ愚行に勤しむものだ。だが、こんな反応をした人間をレクターは他に知らない。グレアムは自分を凡庸だと言うが、レクターは、この見解に断固として異議を唱えた。  
スマートフォンの発信音が響く。画面を覗いたレクターは顔色を変えた。

グレアムは目を開いた途端、苦痛に襲われる。銃の台尻で殴られたこめかみが痛んだ。  
「気が付いたか？」  
数人の男の中にオグデンの姿を認めてグレアムは心底、うんざりする。手首は後ろ手に拘束されていた。顔の傍に雑誌が投げられる。  
「この記者に文句を言うべきだ、ウィル・グレアム。ひどいピンボケ写真を使ってる。本人は、えらい別嬪なのに侮辱もいいところだ」  
シャーロットの話は、どこまで事実なのか不明だが、本当であれば彼女の友人の殺害を指示したのはオグデンに違いなかった。そんな男に容姿を揶揄されるとは腹立たしいにもほどがある。  
「連れの男。「人喰いハンニバル」だろ？ どうして一緒にいる？」  
グレアムには答えられない質問だ。  
「俺は思い出したんだ。腕を切られて倉庫を出た時、あいつの顔がちらっと見えた。顔と言っても、あの蛇みたいな黄色い目だけだが」  
茶色の革の上着を着たオグデンはオークション会場にいた男とは別人のように野卑である。手にしていたグロックを背中とベルトの間に差し込み、グレアムのほうへ屈み込んだ。  
「おまえは話を聞いてるだろうな？」  
答えないのに腹を立てオグデンはグレアムの髪を引っ張り、自分のほうへ顔を向けさせる。  
「何でも話してくれるわけじゃない」  
「強情がいつまで続くか見物だぜ」  
オグデンは言い放ち、部下の男たちと部屋を出ていった。暗闇の中にグレアムだけが残される。


End file.
